moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Dawnfury (Quel'Thalas)
"By courage and honor, this house will prevail. By the gift of the Light, and by our strength we will lift those up that can not do it by themselves. Our house. Our -home- will be established not by tyranny. Not by brute force. Our home will thrive with honesty. With justice, with sanctity for our people. Dawnfury may be an old name, but that does not mean we are not aware of the world today. Let us step forward into the future, hand in hand, to work together for a better life for us all." '' -Nelaeryn Dawnfury "''Thori'durore" House Dawnfury is one of the very few noble High Elf houses that remained after the events of "Court of the Ancients". It was even once counted among the great houses of the Highborne Peerage that was the golden era of the Highborne Empire. There was no question that they served as loyal subjects to Queen Azshara (Queen) for many, many years until the corruption and ever growing madness of their people forced them to defect. They did not join forces with Azshara (Queen) or Dath’Remar, after the Great Sundering, or did they ally themselves with their kin of the Kaldorei resistance. They would not see their houses destroyed or their noble heritage lain to waste to be scribbled in the pages of history books. Instead, the original house Dawnfury created a society of their own, choosing to fade from the consciousness of their kin until the moment came when they might again return to society. Those that defected along with the House Dawnfury would eventually be known as the Court of Ancients. As time passed, and wounds healed, it was when a noble of House Dawnfury decided to break free from the bonds of seclusion and rejoined society. A small following in his wake, Nelaeryn Dawnfury ventured to find a new land to call his own, so he may serve those that followed him. It was during this time that Nelaeryn ventured to the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas in which he would make his claim, and begin a new, in the lush forest region north of the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Despite his challenges that awaited him, Nelaeryn was steadfast in his hopes of per-curing sanctuary in these lands. It wasn't long before he would find what he was looking for, ruling as Duke in a city-state Isle along with his people. House Dawnfury Lineage * Duke Nelaeryn Dawnfury (deceased) * Duchess Valindra Dawnfury (deceased) ** Duke Galen Dawnfury (Alive) ** Duke Martenall Dawnfury (deceased) *** Countess Allarenya Dawnfury (Alive) *** Countess Ellarenya Dawnfury (Alive) ** Duchess Phaedra Dawnfury (Alive/MIA) ** Duchess Sinna'fein Dawnfury (Alive) History Overview Establishing the city-state sanctuary of Quel'Durore was the first thing that secured Dawnfury's seat among the populus of Quel'Thalas. Nelaeryn was given an Isle, to establish the city-state near the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, and thus, his reign had begun. Quel'Durore flourished beautifully, and it was not long after that Nelaeryn had taken a bride by the name Valindra of the House Silverleaf. Many years had passed after the marriage of the two Quel'dorei, and finally a son was born, Martenal. Nelaeryn was still young in his existence, and with an heir to his new throne secured, relaxation could come underway for the time being. It was not long before Valindra became pregnant once more with a second son, Galen, and it only caused joy to fill Nelaeryn's life. Over the years of their lives, two more children were born into the Dawnfury house, Phaedra and lastly Sinna'fein. All three eldest took similarities to their father while Sinna'fein looked like her mother, in both physical and emotional standings. The Death of Nelaeryn The sum of disheartened grieving and untimely war across the Kingdoms, Nelaeryn succumbed to threats of his Isle, and of his family. Being a Dawnfury, of course he stood his ground and fought against the negativity that was cast down in dark shadows on the once happy sanctuary. Despite the age of Nelaeryn, his features had never strayed from the good looks he inherited from his parents. Though lines of aging could be seen, the once bright eyes now glinted with dull sheen. He had no will for anything, it would seem, but how could anyone blame poor Nelaeryn? It was during the time of the fall of Quel'Thalas, that Nelaeryn sought to protect his home and his people. During the battle, many sacrifices had been made and many people had died. Many of his friends, his people, his race. With a determination he had not known since the passing of his late wife, he fought on. Vowing to overcome these hard times for a better future, he ventured further with the battle. Stricken between the will to survive and the will to help a fellow comrade, Nelaeryn engaged in a fight and would die on the battlefield. Nelaeryn's body was brought back to Quel'Durore where a funeral was held in honor of his house, of his name, and of his accomplishments. There had been so much death, and the fall of Quel'Thalas only deepened the sorrow in the hearts of the Isle of Dawnfury, and those that inhabited it. After the death of his father, Galen Dawnfury was crowned the new ruler of the Isle in the wake of the aftermath of what had happened. Still residing in his home, he continues to rule despite the abrupt departing of his youngest sister, Sinna'fein, who had left for personal reasons. Galen was alone, albeit his other sister Phaedra, who was soon to leave for duties of training. It was only years after that he had heard word of Sinna'feins name in the Eastern Kingdoms, that she was residing in Stormwind City. Family was something that mattered to Galen, and he set out to find his sister. Governing and ruling over the isle, the people found Galen to be a better ruler than his father before him. Respect, and honesty is what he got from the citizens that resided there, and more tend to flock to Quel'Durore with the growing population and the abundant supplies they have there. Notable Members Galen Dawnfury Galen Dawnfury is a well known Paladin that serves the Grand Alliance with affiliations to the Church of the Holy Light, The Highguard, the Kingdom of Lordaeron, and the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. After losing his older brother, and both of his parents, it was up to him to lead the family, the House of Dawnfury (Quel'Thalas). With two younger sisters to carry on the Dawnfury name in his stead, if he too, should perish, he is the rightful heir and reigns as Duke on the isle of Quel'Durore. Martenal Dawnfury WIP Allarenya Dawnfury Allarenya Dawnfury is the oldest of the twins and only children of Martenal Dawnfury. A well renowned priestess with an array of quirky titles of her own, she is also married to her spouse Lucy, who took her name as her own. Ellarenya Dawnfury Ellarenya Dawnfury is a Quel'dorei spellcaster, dark battlemage of The Highguard , soulpriestess in training and twin sister to Allarenya Dawnfury. She is also daughter to Ignacia Honorem and Martenal Dawnfury. Phaedra Dawnfury PHaedra Dawnfury, or more known as Phae to her family, recently completed her training with the army in the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas and serves as a high ranking officer. Being the oldest daughter of Nelaeryn and Valindra, she is the complete opposite of her younger sister Sinna'fein, being more of a tom boy. Currently, she is stationed in Dalaran on her tour of duty, and hopes to return home to Quel'Durore soon. Sinna'fein Dawnfury Sinna'fein Dawnfury is the youngest child of Nelaeryn and Valindra Dawnfury, having grown up in their home on the Isle of Quel'Durore[[ located near the ppKingdom of Quel'Thalas[[. A renowned Priest that serves the [[Church of the Holy Light, she also helps those in need at the Stormwind City orphanage. When she is not helping others, she either practices her spells, spends her time with inscribing, or even on the battle field as a battle cleric. Category:The Highguard Category:High Elf Houses Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:House of Dawnfury